The present invention relates, in general, to a paint roller frame having a cage assembly attached thereto and, more particularly, to a paint roller frame and cage assembly which securely retains a paint roller cover thereon during painting and which permits the paint roller cover to be easily removed therefrom after usage or for replacement purposes.
There are numerous types of paint roller frames and cage assemblies that permit the removal of the roller cover therefrom for replacement purposes. Such removal and/or replacement entails varying degrees of difficulty since if it is relatively easy to remove the roller cover from the cage assembly, the roller cover is usually not positively retained in place on the cage assembly and thus can move longitudinally relative thereto during painting. Conversely, if the roller cover is securely retained on the cage assembly, it is relatively difficult to remove it therefrom for replacement purposes or at the time painting has been completed. Such is the case with the paint roller frame disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,648 (Graves) wherein the paint roller cover is retained on the cage assembly by a Belleville type washer having a plurality of radially extending prongs which grip the inner surface of the roller cover. Since the prongs become embedded in the inner surface of the roller cover, it is extremely difficult to remove the roller cover from the cage assembly in this case.
Another inherent disadvantage of most paint roller frames is that the cage assemblies used to support the roller cover include areas where paint may become entrapped, thus making the cage assemblies difficult to clean. Also, some cage assemblies do not provide uniform support for the roller cover permitting the roller cover to develop flat spots or become out of round making the roller cover less effective in spreading paint.
Because of the foregoing inherent disadvantages associated with presently available paint roller frames, it has become desirable to develop a paint roller frame which positively retains the roller cover thereon during painting while allowing the roller cover to be quickly and easily removed therefrom for replacement purposes or when painting has been completed. Furthermore, the resulting paint roller frame should be easy to clean and should provide substantial uniform support to the surface of the roller cover.
The present invention solves the problems associated with the prior art paint roller frames and other problems by providing a paint roller frame having a cage assembly which positively retains the roller cover thereon during painting and still permits the roller cover to be easily removed therefrom when desired. The cage assembly includes a cage body comprising a plurality of circumferentially spaced-apart, longitudinally extending roller cover support bars joined together by a plurality of arcuate ribs interposed between the support bars. An outboard end cap is received over the outboard end of the cage body while an inboard end cap is received over the inboard end thereof. A centrally located bore is provided in the hub portions of each of the aforementioned end caps permitting the shaft portion of the paint roller frame to be received therethrough allowing rotation of the cage assembly about the shaft of the paint roller frame. The inboard end cap has a plurality of circumferentially spaced-apart longitudinally extending ribs which grippingly engage the inner surface of the inboard end of the roller cover to securely retain the roller cover on the cage assembly. When painting has been completed or when it is desired to replace the roller cover, the paint roller frame with the roller cover thereon can be oriented vertically with the outboard end cap being located lower than the inboard end cap and by rapping the inboard side of the paint roller frame against a solid surface, the weight of the paint roller cover, with the paint retained therein, causes the roller cover to become disengaged from the longitudinally extending ribs on the inboard end cap resulting in the roller cover dropping from the cage assembly.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a paint roller frame which securely retains the roller cover thereon during painting and still permits the roller cover to be quickly and easily removed therefrom for replacement purposes or after painting has been completed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a paint roller frame having a structure which permits paint to easily drain therefrom and which minimizes the amount of paint entrapped therein.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a paint roller frame which provides substantial uniform support for the paint roller cover over the length thereof.